


After the Fall

by SilverPointDespair



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Post-Thor (2011), Character Death, Drabble, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, No Dialogue, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPointDespair/pseuds/SilverPointDespair
Summary: After Loki fell from the Bifrost, Odin thought things would calm down. He didn't realize that would be a bad thing.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	After the Fall

Odin had returned to his interrupted Odinsleep, expecting his wife to rule as regent and keep their remaining son in line. Not that Thor needed much oversight, in the aftermath of his fight on the Bifrost with his brother. Thor had become by turns timid and tearful, and then angry and tearful. Frigga was welcome to handle him while Odin recovered his strength and magical power under the watchful gaze of Eir and her healer coterie.

When he awoke, Odin and Frigga twisted the facts to avoid the stigma of suicide, and told their people that Loki's fall was an unfortunate accident, due to his fight with Thor on the Bifrost bridge. Enough people had seen the Bifrost beam tearing through space to boil part of Jotunheim's surface that not even the king could deny it outright. 

Loki's tragic suicide had tamed the arrogance and royal privilege in his warrior son. Odin likened it to his losing of his own brothers. Fortunately, Thor still had his parents to help guide him. Odin decided that they would hold Thor's coronation after the traditional time of celebrating a son gone to Valhalla, giving Asgard time to forget the tragedy of this day, as well as give the tutors time to test the knowledge of his heir before Thor was made king, who could then refuse the learning.

Unfortunately for Odin, it was not the Crown Prince who would prove to be the disruptive factor in his household. No, the problem wasn't Thor. It wasn't something that easy to pinpoint. Not knowing the truth of his youngest son, hundreds of commoners named their children after the second prince: the one who had listened to their grievances and did his best to be fair and equitable when making judgements, yet not without his personal brand of humor and mischief when the case brought to him was frivolous or should have been easily settled between neighbors.

Odin had to watch his wife's heart die a little more each time they held court for commoner complaints. Most of the peasants had named their children after his deceased, adopted son, NOT his golden warrior son. Now the noble families were starting to follow suit. After a millennia of "No, Loki," Odin had hoped to NEVER hear that name again. Alas, it was not to be.


End file.
